Shere Khan
Shere Khan (voiced by George Sanders and by the late Tony Jay) is an evil Tiger who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. He was Tigger's rival since they were kids and hates men that goes hunting. In the film, he's been looking for Mowgli the Man-Cub and wants to kill him so he can't grow up to become a hunter with a gun, unaware and ignorent that such thing is not what Mowgli even wants to be, but since Shere Khan is dangerious, reasoning with him and explaining is considered to be a bit out of the question. In the climax, he was about to pounce on Mowgli, but Pooh's cousin Baloo stoped him by holding his tail. As the Vultures distract him, Mowgli tied a fire burning tree branch on his tail and that made Shere Khan run off like a scared Kitten. Trivia *Shere Khan returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tom Sawyer ''where he worked with Injun Joe, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. *Shere Khan will team up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Captain Hook, and King Ghidorah get revenge on Pooh and the gang in ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *Shere khan became SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will get his revenge on Pooh, Baloo and the rest of the gang with Bowser, his family, the Phantom Blot, and Dr. Facilier, and became Ash Ketchum's enemy In Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Shere Khan became Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Shere Khan made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove where he worked for Yzma. *Shere Khan teamed up with the 40 Thieves along with Yzma, Pete, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, and Lord Rothbart in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, althrough he was in a bonus ending for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Shere Khan will make his first guest appearance in a Spongebob Squarepants crossover where he'll team up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Sheldon J. Plankton, the Hyenas, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) to work for the Fratellis in Spongebob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Shere Khan became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will get his revenge on Ash and his friends in ''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Shere Khan will team up with Lord Rothbart and Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Shere Khan will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover to get revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Shere Khan will become Shin Chan's enemy in Shin Chan's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan will get revenge on Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World). *Shere Khan will get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *Shere Khan will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_The_Princess_and_the_Goblin Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin], ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, and Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Shere Khan will become the enemy of the Fantasy Adventure Crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Category:Arch rivals Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits